<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holucia by Clarinete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268016">Holucia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete'>Clarinete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albergo un fallecimiento dentro de las entrañas en su propio rumbo, un foco apago cobijando añoranzas en donde hubieron soles, en mi 𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗼 color de voz hay opacidad en esperanzas y hundimiento superficial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holucia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albergo un fallecimiento dentro de las entrañas en su propio rumbo, un foco apago cobijando añoranzas en donde hubieron soles, en mi 𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗼 color de voz hay opacidad en esperanzas y hundimiento superficial. Pues el templado y llano dolor es una confección abierta en un corazón lleno de pecado expirado, cargo de conciencia que suele llamar a la nítida muerte en los pétalos virginales. Su monotonía, su céfiro templar en cuestión de esperanza y vigor… ( 𝑮𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒓𝒅 ). Simplemente “mandíbulas” con denuedo sabor de boca en el paladar, que en mí alucina una gran ramal en la garganta, añado ahí como compañero en vida y infierno; en clamor cuando las almas bailan desdichadas hucheando redención en la circunstancia. <br/>¿Escuchas mi alarido?, reclama tu sepultura, reclama una desdicha, una muerte con pagas de indigencia en amor. Fue mi carestía de voluntad, mi principal fundamento, gran pena.<br/>Palpo mi memoria, sucumbir no es opción, en una despojada, en la noche seamos esos que en las constelaciones comuniquemos un destello de afección, te miraré cuando la luz apague su resplandor y solos creemos la dicha de vivir en nuestro mismo acuario. Desde otra tierra te veré, en otros cielos buscaremos amor, en la misma dimensión creemos lo inexistente. Porque… Porque el suicida clama aún con esqueletos en la espalda y necesita una tumba donde morir y vivir en el mismo horizonte, tú eres mi hogar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>